1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of providing road guidance based on an augmented reality head-up display (HUD), and more particularly, to a technology that allows a vehicle to more easily arrive at a preset destination while viewing movement of a virtual preceding vehicle to maximize convenience of driving, by creating the virtual preceding vehicle on an augmented reality HUD and then guiding the virtual preceding vehicle up to the preset destination in connection with a position of a driver's vehicle. In the present specification, the driver's vehicle or the traveling vehicle means a vehicle in which an apparatus of providing road guidance based on an augmented reality HUD according to the present invention is mounted, the virtual preceding vehicle means a graphic image displayed on the augmented reality HUD, and an actual preceding vehicle means another vehicle driven in front of the driver's vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A navigation apparatus that displays route information on a front glass of a vehicle to be accurately matched to an actual road using an augmented reality technology and a head-up display (HUD) technology has been developed. This navigation apparatus is configured to include a navigation unit configured to calculate the route information up to an input destination, an imaging device configured to obtain a front image of the vehicle, a first sensor unit configured to calculate positions of eyes of a driver as a three-dimensional coordinate using a three-dimensional depth sensor, an image processor configured to process the front image using an augmented reality and match the front image to the route information, and a display unit configured to output the route information onto the front glass of the vehicle, wherein the image processor is configured to correct a position of the route information output onto the front glass of the vehicle based on a change in the positions of the eyes.
Since this navigation apparatus displays the route information output onto the front glass (e.g., windshield) of the vehicle in a form of a road guidance line or a road guidance arrow matched to the actual road, visibility of a route is substantially low, such that the driver often mistakes the route. That is, the driver may not correctly visualize the route of the guidance due to the display merely showing a line or an arrow.